


Una melodia del universo

by Beatha23



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Cada noche Tom mira con profunda añoranza y tristeza las estrellas. Aunque, realmente su nombre no es Tom, sino Loki, el segundo Príncipe de Asgard. Claro que eso fue antes de soltar a Gungnir y caer al vacío, perdiendo su memoria al caer aparatosamente en la fastidiosa Midgard.Ahora, tiene que vivir como un mortal más, buscando su identidad, y al fastidioso rubio que ocupa cada noche sus sueños. Pero, ¿qué hará cuando lo encuentre y se dé cuenta que no está preparado para afrontar su pasado?
Kudos: 6





	Una melodia del universo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de MARVEL me pertenecen.
> 
> NA: ¡Hola hijos del trueno! En una buena parte de la historia me referiré a Loki como Tom, ya que, el mismo no se ve como Loki. Cambiare de Tom a Loki hasta que nuestro querido dios de las mentiras este consciente de quien es el, hasta que recuerde todo. Tratare de no confundirlos.
> 
> One-Shot   
> No Thorki 
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

El sentimiento sofocante era el mismo cada vez que despertaba después de haber soñado con ese hombre, quien podría ser la reencarnación del mismo sol.

Como siempre el hombre rubio nunca decía algo que pudiese serle de ayuda para poder encontrarse. Tom, si es que así se llamaba realmente, deseaba escuchar aunque sea una palabra del rubio, pero en cambio unicamente recibía una mirada llena de dolor.

—Sigo soñando con el —suspiró Tom, colocando con molestia un mechón oscuro detrás de su oreja. Sin importar cuantas veces hubiese querido recortar su cabello a causa del calor, no podía, sentía como si estuviese mal hacer ese cambio. Quizás su otro yo, el verdadero, usaba el cabello tal y como lo andaba.

—¿Cambió algo esta vez? —preguntó Elizabeth.

—No, era lo mismo. Yo caía y lo último que veía era a él. Su rostro era un homenaje a la devastación —Tom se frotó el rostro con cansancio, llevaba meses yendo a esas sesiones, donde de lo único que hablaban era de sus sueños que hasta el momento parecían ser de poca ayuda para recordar quien era realmente—. Estoy cansado de esto. Siento que nunca sabré quien soy.

—Sé que todos los especialistas que has visto te han dicho lo mismo, pero te puedo asegurar que no te mienten cuando te dicen que tienes que tener paciencia. He visto casos donde algunos pacientes necesitan de años para recuperar sus recuerdos. Aunque muchas veces estos no vuelven en su totalidad —Elizabeth levantó la mano para callar el argumento que vendría a continuación—. En este preciso momento eres Tom, y no importa si hace unos meses eras John, Mark o Rick. No te digo que no busques saber quién eras, pero lo que sí quiero es que si no logras encontrar tu pasado entonces estés en paz con tu presente.

Después de eso la sesión varió entre idas y venidas de la semana de Tom. Y al salir de esa oficina en vez de sentirse un poco mejor se sintió más perdido que la vez que despertó solo y sin recuerdos en una inmaculada habitación de hospital.

****

Esa noche cuando se encontraba en su departamento, viendo el sucio y húmedo cielorraso. Las palabras de su psicóloga asignada rondaron su mente.

¿Podría estar tranquilo con su nueva y blanquecina vida si no lograba dar con su yo del pasado?

Al despertar con su mente en blanco tuvo que elegir un nombre entre miles para ser llamado. Una de las enfermeras del turno de la noche le había dado un libro de nombres del área de maternidad para madres que aún no decidían por cómo nombrar a sus hijos. Esa sería la gran historia de su nombre. No se contaría sobre el heredamiento de su nombre por parte de un abuelo o una historia divertida e inspiradora del por qué se llamaba así.

Al no ser reconocido en ninguna base de datos existente no se pudo hacer mucho. El Estado le había asignado un trabajador social para que le ayudase a formar las bases de una vida. Había conseguido un trabajo que por muy pequeño que fuese el pago le alcanzaba para vivir, ya que no tenía que preocuparse por la renta de una vivienda. Poseía una habitación en una residencia del estado para personas tan jodidas como él.

Siendo Tom, era un amante de los libros, no por nada amaba su sencillo trabajo en la biblioteca. Tom pensó que debe de compartir ese gusto por las letras con su yo del pasado, ya que no puede imaginar una vida donde los libros no sean un portal mágico hacia la aventura eterna.

Lo bueno de trabajar en una biblioteca era el beneficio de leer cuanto libro quisiera. Sin memoria no había amigos a los cuales llamar para salir a divertirse. Era un poco liberador ser un lienzo en blanco porque eso suponía que estaba libre de pecados, si es que su antiguo yo los tenía.

Pero por otro lado, la extensa libertad de ser alguien nuevo traía consigo el sentimiento de la soledad. Podía sentir como le arañaba la espalda, y junto con la oleada de soledad que lo golpeaba cada noche en su cama, siempre se repetía a modo de tortura la misma pregunta: ¿alguien me extrañara?

Sintiéndose melancólico y un poco triste, se fue a dormir deseando ver nuevamente la cara del sol y está vez obtener una palabra, un gesto, cualquier cosa menos la mirada desolada que lo acompañaba en su caída.

****

Tom había notado dos cosas, la primera era que le agradaban las tormentas eléctricas, era extraño el sentimiento de calma que sentía cuando el cielo se ponía tempestuoso y los rayos se vislumbraban por la ventana de su habitación. Casi podía sentirse arropado por la electricidad en el aire.

La segunda cosa que notó fue que estaba siendo vigilado. En un principio se sintió paranoico al extremo, desconfiando hasta de su propia sombra, temiendo que en cualquier momento el pasado brincaría sobre su espalda para cobrarle algo de lo cual no se acordaba. Entonces nada sucedió, pero la sensación no se fue. Así que Tom se acostumbró a caminar bajo la mirada de un desconocido que en vez de resultar escalofriante término siendo acogedor. Ya no se sentía tan solo de su trabajo a su departamento. Alguien velaba por él.

Quizás estuviese perdiendo la cabeza, ya que, cualquier persona normal hubiese acudido a la policía, pero que tan normal puede ser despertar en un hospital sin recuerdo de quien se es y con un cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices como si hubiese estado en más de una batalla.

Esa mañana tenía una cita pendiente con Elizabeth, pero simplemente no tuvo ganas de ir. De ante mano sabía que solamente hablarían de su semana en la biblioteca y acerca de los sueños, que en realidad era un mismo sueño que se repetía una y otra vez de forma exacta parte por parte.

Esa mañana se le antojaba más ir a su cafetería favorita y disfrutar de la compañía del nuevo libro que había sacado de su trabajo.

Tom estaba teniendo un estupendo momento acompañado de su taza de café y una gran rebanada de tarta de chocolate, o eso fue hasta que una gran sombra se posó sobre su lectura. Decido a ignorar al intruso siguió con su libro, pero parecía que esa batalla no la ganaría tan fácilmente, ya que, un sonoro carraspeo se empeñó en llamar su atención. Como último intento fingió no escucharlo, pero se vio derrotado cuando el insistente desconocido saboteó cada uno de sus intentos de ignorarlo.

—¿No es maravillosa esta bebida? —comentó con una clara risa en su voz.

Tom simplemente asintió con desinterés sin dignarse a separar su vista del libro, quizás como último intento el sujeto entendiese la indirecta de no querer ser molestado y se largaría.

—Me pregunto, ¿cómo pude haber vivido tanto tiempo sin ella? —volvió a comentar el tipo, quien al parecer no entendía cuando no se le quería allí.

—Un enigma —masculló Tom. El plan A había fracasado, así que era hora de poner el plan B en marcha. Lo cual implicaba mayormente ser un pedante con cualquier ser vivo.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pidió Thor aun de pie con su café en la mano y un paraguas en la otra.

—¿Te conozco? —Tom preguntó con mordacidad.

—Sabía que no estarías feliz de verme, pero fingir que no me conoces es un poco bajo hasta para ti —Thor se sentía indignado ante tal trato, claro que no esperaba que Loki corriese a sus brazos como si nada hubiese pasado, pero tampoco esperaba ese acto de amnesia.

—De acuerdo, mira yo no te conoz… —Fue entonces cuando al levantar la vista del libro para encarar al sujeto que Tom se quedó sin palabras. La sorpresa y el miedo invadieron su cuerpo al ver que el tipo frente a él era el que asaltaba sus sueños y lo hacía sentir miserable por la mirada de dolor que siempre le lanzaba antes de su caída—. Eres tú —agregó con un suspiro tembloroso.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el dios del trueno completamente extrañado—. Loki… —justo en ese momento el mencionado se levantó de su asiento y dio un paso atrás, chocando con la silla desocupada de la mesa de al lado.

—No —jadeó con temor, viéndose a sí mismo caer en un abismo negro mientras el rubio que tenía enfrente lo miraba con dolor, traición y un sinfín de expresiones. Era abrumador compartir el mismo espacio.

—¿No qué? Espera —Thor fue tomado por sorpresa cuando su hermano sin previo aviso salió corriendo de esa cafetería. Sin perder tiempo él lo siguió deseando poner fin a lo que fuese que estaba jugando Loki.

El café, el postre y el libro habían quedado atrás en su rápida huida. Tom no sabía por qué estaba huyendo de la única persona que hasta el momento podría ser el único conocedor de su pasado, pero sin saber por qué, le asustaba más la idea de recordar. Quizás estaba huyendo porque muy en el fondo sabía que lo que encontraría tras el telón lo dejaría más hundido que su estado actual.

Tom podía escuchar al rubio tras sus pasos, llamándolo por un nombre que para él no tenía significado alguno. El latido de su corazón era tan errático que podía sentirlo en sus oídos, casi obstruyendo su audición.

La desesperación de escapar lo hizo ser descuidado y tonto, hasta el punto de ignorar una de las normas de la vida. Su memoria podía estar ausente, pero hasta un niño sabía que siempre hay que poner atención antes de cruzar una calle.

Antes de que Thor doblara la esquina escuchó un fuerte estruendo, seguido de unos gritos de terror. El temió lo peor, pero ni siquiera la batalla más sangrienta de los nueve reinos lo preparó para ver el cuerpo de su hermano tendido en el asfalto junto con un pequeño charco de sangre a su lado.

****

Tom despertó confundido y en completo dolor. Le era difícil ubicar con exactitud de donde venía el dolor, quizás fuese más fácil decir donde no le dolía.

El frío, el olor a antiséptico y el color blanquecino de las paredes le dijeron que se encontraba en un hospital, pero al parecer no recordaba porque estaba allí. Eso de olvidar le estaba asustando.

Tom no reparó en la presencia de otra persona en la habitación, él estaba muy ocupado tratando de dar con el recuerdo de por qué estaba en un hospital y mejor aún, por qué dicha razón había hecho que cada parte de su cuerpo doliese como si hubiese sido embestido por un elefante.

—¡Loki, despertaste! —gritó Thor con regocijo, corriendo al lado de su hermano—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas que llame a uno de esos curanderos humanos?

—Me perseguías —comentó sin saber si lo decía a modo de pregunta o acusación. Sin saber si era para fortuna o para maldición los sucesos previos a su hospitalización regresaban como aguijonazos a su cabeza.

—Porque tú huías —se defendió el dios del Trueno—. ¿En que estabas pensando? Además, ¿qué sucede con tu magia? Te he visto recibir peores daños y ni siquiera hacer una mueca de dolor, y ahora resulta que eres tan frágil como un humano más —Thor estaba casi histérico, cuando habían traído a su hermano del área de emergencias casi había caído al suelo al ver el estado tan frágil en el que se encontraba. Estaba tan cubierto de vendas que parecía una de esas momias de las películas midgardianas.

Tom miraba con asombro y curiosidad al tipo grande. Tal parecía que ese sujeto estaba más loco que una cabra, eso explicaba mucho del por qué huía de él.

—Mira, no sé quién eres ¿de acuerdo? —gimió al inhalar con fuerza. Sus costillas se sumaban a la lista de dolencias, seguidas de su cabeza palpitante, su brazo izquierdo que se encontraba en un yeso y su tobillo derecho adolorido.

—¿A qué juegas, Loki? No intentes engañarme —gruñó peligrosamente, poniendo nervioso al menor.

—No te engaño, lo juro. No sé quién eres, es mas no sé quién soy —respiró entrecortado para hacer más llevadero el dolor. Si su cuerpo no estuviese en tan mal estado seguramente ya habría despegado en su segunda carrera—. Desperté hace nueve meses en un hospital sin recuerdo alguno, y algunas veces sueño contigo. Sueño que estoy cayendo y tu cara devastada es lo único que veo mientras la oscuridad de un abismo me consume. Luego me despierto.

—¿Me estas queriendo decir que no recuerdas nada? —Thor sabía que en el área del engaño Loki era el mejor, pero sin duda había algo en la mirada del menor que hizo dudar a Thor.

El chico de la cama lo miraba como quien mira a un desconocido y a su vez con cierto grado de miedo. Loki, su Loki jamás le tendría miedo a él, sin importar que lo estuviese amenazando con dejar caer a Mjölnir sobre su cabeza. Pero el Loki que estaba en esa habitación temía a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Nada —reafirmó Tom. Luego de un largo e incómodo silencio se aclaró la garganta y habló nuevamente—. Así que, ¿te conozco?

—De toda una vida —Cuando Thor escuchó la escueta pregunta de su hermano tuvo ganas de llorar—. Eres mi hermano menor.

Tom se detuvo a analizar meticulosamente cada centímetro del hombre parado al lado de su cama. Era cierto que algunos hermanos no eran precisamente como dicen “dos gotas de agua”, pero decir que él era hermano de ese sujeto grande, fornido, rubio y piel dorada, sonaba como a broma.

—Me atrevo a decir que no nos parecemos mucho físicamente —comentó con ironía—. Siéntate que me estas mareando al estar de pie como mi celador.

—Eres adoptado —dijo Thor, luciendo un poco apenado por tener que proferir esas palabras en voz alta. Sentía que estaba pisoteando el lazo de hermanos al decir en voz alta la falta de unión sanguínea entre ambos.

—Bueno —bufó ante el dramatismo del rubio. Cualquiera podría haberlo sabido, o siquiera sospechado.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás, _bueno_? —inquirió con amargura.

—Hace dos segundos pensé que no tenía familia o amigos. Confórmate con un _bueno_ —se burló Tom. Su intención no era ser cruel con el hombre, pero el dolor de su cuerpo estaba pasándole una mala factura a su humor.

—Loki —La indignación empezaba a florecer nuevamente en el interior de Thor, teniendo que recordarse que su hermano en ese momento no recordaba nada. Loki nunca diría algo tan escueto y cruel. Bueno, quizás sí, pero ese no era el caso.

—Y ahí esta ese nombre otra vez —comentó más sereno. No se sentía bien poniendo esa mirada de cachorro triste en el rubio.

—¿Qué tiene de malo tu nombre? Nunca te había molestado que te llamase así —dijo Thor, frotándose el puente de la nariz al recordar la falta de memoria.

—Bueno pues eso era antes de perder la memoria. Ahora sólo suena… extraño —Con una mueca de desagrado pasó ese nombre por sus labios, dejándole un sabor insípido en su paladar—. Mejor llámame Tom.

—Pero tu nombre… —Thor fue interrumpido por una mirada irritada que conocía de ante mano.

—Ok grandote, escucha. Desperté hace nueve meses en un hospital sin recuerdo alguno ¿de acuerdo? Así que cualquier cosa que tú me digas me será indiferente —Tom suspiro suavizando su tono. Ofreciéndole una sonría de tregua al rubio—. Sé que quizás esté siendo cruel, pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas de ser quien tú quieres que sea. No puedo, por el momento no.

El silencio que se formó le hizo sentir peor, casi como si estuviese apaleando a un bebe panda. Tom se aclaró la garganta y decidió ser quizás un poco más amable con el hermano de su antiguo yo.

—No te conozco, pero podría hacerlo. Ya sabes, tratar de ser un poco más como tú Loki —Tom supo que había acertado en sus palabras al ver como cambiaba el semblante del chico. Una chispa había brillado en su mirada—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Thor —frunció el ceño al notar la risa mal disimulada de su desmemoriado hermano—. ¿Acaso dije algo incorrecto?

—No, lo siento. Es sólo que… —las carcajadas no tardaron en venir, seguidas de leves muecas de dolor al forzar sus costillas— ¿Qué tan fumados estaban tus padres al elegir los nombres de sus hijos? ¿Ahora me dirás que somos dioses? —siguió riendo hasta toser dolorosamente.

—Claro que sí. Yo soy Thor, hijo de Odin…

Thor contó con gran orgullo su descendencia y quienes eran ellos, claramente omitiendo el origen Jotün de su hermano y lo doloroso que fue el enfrentamiento entre ellos y su desenlace final. Thor no esperaba aplausos al final de su relato, pero tampoco esperaba una cara de diversión. Loki lo miraba como quien tira una moneda al buen bufón del reino.

—Eres un comediante de lujo —comentó Tom con una sonrisa cansada, sus parpados revoloteaban buscando el descanso.

—Quizás los sanadores te puedan ayudar a recordar —Thor suspiró con cansancio, viendo como su hermano cabeceaba—. Necesito llevarte a Asgard —comentó más para sí mismo que para su hermano, pero de igual forma el menor lo escuchó.

—Claro, despiértame cuando lleguemos—comentó con una sonrisa adormilada mientras todo se iba tornando borroso.

Quizás al despertar se diese cuenta que ese rubio, Thor, había sido producto de su mente, y que la mitología seguía metida en el libro que seguramente había leído tiempo atrás.

Antes de caer definitivamente dormido añoró su cama, su pequeño departamento, los libros de la biblioteca, pero sobre todas la cosas y sin explicación alguna, añoró con caer en el negro abismo de sus sueños y jamás retornar.

****

El primer pensamiento que acudió a su cabeza al abrir dificultosamente los párpados y ver a su alrededor fue que seguramente había tenido un sangrado interno que los médicos no habían detectado y por eso había muerto, ya que, se encontraba en el cielo. Porque si no que otra explicación podría existir para encontrarse en un lugar tan “glorioso”. Por donde se mirase era simplemente hermoso, un brillo casi cegador. Las paredes parecían estar hechas de oro, y el techo de dicha habitación poseía una luz limpia, pura, mágica.

Aunque rápidamente descartó la idea del cielo, ya que se sentía muy vivo como para estar muerto. Tom se levantó con cuidado de la camilla en la que se encontraba tumbado, sorprendiéndose al percatarse de que no sentía dolor alguno, sus lesiones habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Quizás no solamente sus lesiones habían desaparecido sino que también lo había hecho su ropa, o bueno la bata de hospital que tenía cuando decidió irse a dormir. Ahora llevaba un camisón que le llegaba a los tobillos. Por un segundo la vergüenza ardió en su interior, alguien lo había desnudado y le había puesto esa prenda.

Unas voces fuera de la habitación llamaron su atención, distrayendo su casi futuro ataque de pánico. El no entendía qué era lo que ocurría, pero seguramente tras esas puertas doradas podría encontrar las respuestas. Simplemente esperaba que esta vez no fuese algún disparate de dioses de otro mundo.

Fuera de la sala de sanación, Thor estaba poniendo al corriente a sus padres acerca de la condición de su hermano. Les relató sobre la pérdida de memoria, así como los acontecimientos del accidente donde había salido bastante lesionado.

—¡Oh Norns, eso es horrible! Mi pobre bebe —Frigga todavía se estremecía al recordar cuando Thor había aparecido en el salón del trono con su hermano menor en brazos, inconsciente y herido.

—¿Seguro que no estaba fingiendo? —le preguntó Odin a Thor, ganándose una mirada de indignación por parte de su esposa.

Thor estaba por abrir la boca para apelar por su hermano, cuando las puestas del cuarto de curación se abrieron, silenciando cualquier futura conversación. Frigga fue la primera en reaccionar. Ella se abalanzó sobre su hijo menor, olvidando la pérdida de memoria, pero sin previo él la evitó como si su tacto quemase.

—¿Loki? ¿Qué sucede? —Frigga dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y su hijo los retrocedió con temor.

—No te acerques —le gruñó sin percatarse que estaba a la defensiva, listo para atacar.

—No le hables así, muchacho —le reprendió Odin.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó con incredulidad al dirigir su vista a los personajes que tenía en frente. Sus vestimentas eran extrañas, aunque no por eso eran feas.

—Yo soy tu padre —Odin no dudó ni un segundo al decir esas palabras. A él le hubiese gustado que Loki no se hubiese enterado de su origen de la forma en que lo hizo, o simplemente que nunca hubiese sabido la verdad.

—¿Y supongo que esta señora es mi madre? —preguntó Tom.

—Sí —agregó Frigga algo herida por la indiferencia en la voz de su hijo al referirse a ella. El asunto de la falta de memoria estaba presente en su pensamiento, pero nunca llegó a imaginar que su hijo, su bebe la llegase a mirar así, tan falto de amor.

—¿Así que supongo que me encuentro en Asgard? —preguntó mirando a Thor quien simplemente atinó a mover la cabeza en un _si_ silencioso—. Oh, vaya. Esto es genial.

Tom los miró detenidamente a los tres, el silencio se hizo contar en el aire y al decir diez soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se apoyaba en una de las hermosísimas paredes del lugar.

Desde el momento en que había despertado sin recuerdo alguno en el hospital, Tom deseó recordar algo. Quería saber desesperadamente quien era él. De dónde venía y por último, pero no menos importante, cuál era su papel en el mundo.

Muchas noches Tom perdía el sueño fantaseando que antes de su despertar en blanco había sido un gran escritor, otras un vendedor de antologías; era divertido meterse en la fantasía y el no recordar le daba cierto aire de magia a sus historias. Aunque de todas esas posibles vidas y ocupaciones nunca se atrevió a creerse ninguna, ya que, no quería creerse más de lo que era, ni menos de lo que merecía.

Pero lo que nunca llegó a imaginar era que venía de una familia de locos de manicomio.

Después de todo, siendo Tom no era tan malo. Pero resulta que él era Loki, dios de las mentiras, hermano de nada más y nada menos que de Thor, dios del trueno. Y mejor ni hablar de sus padres que eran todos unos personajes. Y como si fuese poco, su hogar era Asgard una ciudad dorada flotante.

—Están locos —dijo con voz seria al escuchar sus insistencias de su supuesta vida—. Es cierto que no recuerdo nada de mi vida, pero eso no quiere decir que soy tan idiota como para andar creyendo cuentos de hadas.

—Esto no es un cuento —le reprendió Odin.

—¡Claro que lo es! —gritó Tom—. Dioses, magia y otros mundos ¿saben lo dementes que suenan?

—Loki —Frigga intentó llamar su atención, pero tal parece que lo único que estaban haciendo era empeorar la situación.

—¡Ya basta con ese nombre! Soy Tom —Tom sentía que podría brincar por la ventana ante los disparates de ese circo.

—Ese no es tu verdadero nombre —Odin trató de razonar, pero su hijo ya estaba lejos de la calma. La locura crecía en su mirada como lo había hecho la noche que lo encontró en la bóveda de los tesoros.

—Cierto, no lo es. Pero dudo mucho que lo sea Loki, dios de las mentiras. Así que, si tengo que ser llamado por un nombre prefiero que sea por uno real y no fantasioso —Tom reviso rápidamente las salidas de esa ante sala y únicamente topó con grandes puertas cerradas.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como su supuesta madre se acercaba a él. Trató de alejarse de ella, pero con cada paso que retrocedía ella se acercaba con paso firme, hasta que irremediablemente su espalda chocó contra una pared.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? Aléjate —intentó levantar sus manos para poner distancia entre ellos, pero algo se lo impidió, una sensación de que se dejase llevar, que con ella todo estaría bien.

—No temas, cariño —Frigga levantó sus manos y las colocó con calma en los costados de la cabeza de su hijo menor.

Haciendo uso de su magia, buscó los hilos que conectaban su seidr con el de su hijo; y cuando los hubo encontrado se concentró en reparar el daño, ver si podía hacer que regresase la memoria de su hijo, pero al no poder entonces intentó con algo distinto.

Cuando Frigga rompió el contacto de sus mentes, el cuerpo de Loki estaba listo para desplomarse contra el suelo, pero Thor fue más rápido que cualquiera en la habitación y lo sostuvo justo a tiempo.

—¿Pudiste revertirlo? —Odin sabía que estaba siendo iluso, los sanadores habían fracasado, y no es que no le tuviese fe a su esposa, pero algo le decía que el problema con Loki iba mucho más allá de un toque mágico.

—Al principio parecía que el problema era a causa de su caída —Frigga suspiró con aire apesadumbrado, preocupando aún más a su familia—. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —inquirió Thor, sosteniendo con facilidad el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Creo que la verdadera razón por la que no recuerda es porque no quiere —Frigga meditó unos segundos antes de proseguir—. Cuando traté de conectar con su mente su seidr me bloqueó, era como tratar de atravesar un muro. Él está resguardando su memoria bajo una fuerte capa de magia.

—No me explico por qué no quiere recordar —Odin comentó con preocupación, sintiendo que todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo su hijo era por las formas de llevar sus acciones como padre.

_Yo si se._ Pensó Thor, excusándose para llevar a Loki a sus aposentos.

Thor se sintió como un completo acosador al estar contemplando a su hermano dormir, pero verlo allí tendido en la cama, con las cortinas verdes cubriendo las ventanas y los miles de libros cubriendo cada espacio de la habitación, se sentía como si nada hubiese cambiado. Daba la impresión que pronto se levantaría y le regañaría por estar en su cuarto sin invitación y de paso le jugaría una de sus bromas.

Thor se permitió derramar una lágrima al saber que por fin su hermano estaba donde pertenecía, pero también derramó otra ante la posibilidad de ser para Loki un completo desconocido.

Afortunadamente al su hermano no tener recuerdo alguno, no tenía rencor ni dolor en su corazón. Siendo Tom, no conocía a un sujeto llamado Thor, tampoco tenía motivos para odiarlo.

El recuerdo de un Loki muy inestable diciendo _“yo nunca quise ser rey, simplemente quise ser tu igual”_ acudió a su cabeza. Ojala y pudiese volver en el tiempo para aconsejar aunque fuese a punta de golpes a su yo del pasado para que viese el gran hermano que tenía. Le comunicaría a su joven persona que si seguía con su actitud de prepotencia algún día lo perdería.

Decidido a esperar el despertar de su hermano se sentó en el cómodo sofá, quedándose rápidamente dormido.

****

Eso de estar despertando en cualquier sitio comenzaba a ser fastidioso. Se sentía un poco desorientado, pero al cabo de unos minutos los últimos acontecimientos asaltaron su cabeza con la intensidad de una tormenta.

Un suspiro de terror cruzó sus labios al darse cuenta que lo que él creía que eran disparates era la pura verdad de su vida. Su nombre era Loki y era un dios. Siendo sincero consigo mismo estaba aterrado, se suponía que él era un ser poderoso y seguramente tendría que actuar como uno, pero en ese preciso momento se sentía débil y pequeño, casi patético ante todo un mundo glorioso.

Decidido a dejar de lado sus preocupaciones principescas para más tarde, miró con detenimiento su entorno, tal parecía que se encontraba en una habitación, quizás era la de Thor. No, rápidamente descarta esa idea. El rubio parecía que podría partir ladrillos con sus manos, pero sin lugar a dudas no tenía pinta de ser un ávido lector.

—Son tuyos. Esta es tu habitación —Thor bostezó sonoramente, observando el escrutinio de su hermano en cada pila de libros que adornaba las superficies. Era la misma mirada mágica que tenía su hermanito en sus primeros años de vida cada vez que entraba en la gran biblioteca del palacio.

—Me gusta el verde, y los libros —añadió con gustó al saber que su amor por la lectura era tan fuerte que había salido a flote mucho antes que su memoria.

Levantándose de la cama se aventuró a escudriñar un poco por la habitación. Cada objeto hablaba sobre sus gustos y pasiones, ojala y con solamente tocarlos supiese más de sí mismo, pero era como ver los artículos de una casa ajena; y por mucho que se les eche el ojo se sabe de antemano que allí se quedaran.

—Trabajo en una librería. La paga no es mucha, pero me hace feliz trabajar allí —mencionó sin razón alguna, quizás quería hacerle ver a Thor que siendo Tom también era tan amante de la lectura como lo era siendo Loki.

Thor sonrió al saber que sin lugar a dudas su hermano había estado teniendo una buena vida en Midgard, porque últimamente en Asgard no lo había tenido fácil.

—Amas tanto los libros que pasabas más tiempo en la biblioteca del palacio que en tu propia habitación. Recuerdo que a veces Madre tenía que sacarte casi a rastras para que cenaras con nosotros —sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—¿Madre? —preguntó fugazmente, recordando que esa mujer hermosa se había presentado como su madre—. ¿Ella es una bruja?

—¡Norns, Loki! Que madre no te escuche decir eso porque si no se enfadará, bueno creo que se divertirá más bien y luego fingirá indignación —Thor sonrió con malicia, ganándose una idéntica sonrisa de su hermano.

—Dios, esto es tan irreal —se estrujó los ojos con las palmas de la mano—. Jamás pensé que… ella me hizo ver cosas, lo que vi era ¿real?

—Ella te mostró un recuerdo compartido —dijo Thor—. Madre y tú comparten el don de la magia.

—¿Yo hago magia? —inquirió embelesado ante el dato. Está bien, saberse un ser de otro mundo era impresionante, pero hacedor de magia era alucinante—. ¿Muchos en Asgard practican la magia?

—No muchos, no se les da muy bien, no como a ti —¿cómo decirle a su desmemoriado hermano que la magia era considerada para débiles y mujeres? Thor notó la mirada cargada de emoción en Loki y se sintió mal al ser uno de esos que lo molestaba por su amor por la magia, creyéndolo débil por no empuñar una espada.

—Seria genial poder recordar cómo usar mi magia —Tom suspiró con pesar, mirando nuevamente sus artilugios en la habitación—. ¿Ella no puede hacer que recuerde como lo hizo con esos recuerdos compartidos?

—Lamentablemente tus recuerdos están bloqueados —Thor deseaba lo mismo que Loki, que con solamente un toque todo se solucionase, pero desdichadamente la vida siempre tendía a irse por el camino difícil.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Tom se mesó las sienes. La impotencia de no poder recordar le daba dolores de cabeza.

—Eso sólo tú lo sabrás —suspiró con pesar el mayor.

—Si —contestó de forma de distraída, pasando su vista por cada objeto de la habitación, algunos fáciles de adivinar su uso, otros nunca antes vistos. En su recorrido se topó con un espejo en la pared, su imagen se veía sana y no precaria como en el hospital. Todo rastro de lesión había sido sanado.

Algo parpadeó en su visión y de pronto se vio a sí mismo en el espejo de una forma jamás pensada. Tom profirió un quejido de susto y apartó rápidamente la vista del espejo. Cuando volvió a ver su reflejo se dio cuenta que seguía siendo el mismo, su piel seguía siendo blanca pálida y no azul, sus ojos eran verdes y no rojos sangre. No había marcas raras en su piel.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el dios del trueno ya en guardia.

—El…había…nada —dijo a trompicones sin saber cómo explicar lo que había visto—. Creo que necesito aire ¿puedo salir al balcón?

—Como dije antes, esta es tu habitación y puedes hacer lo que quieras dentro y fuera de ella —Thor vigilaba de cerca cada paso que daba su hermano, quien lucía más pálido de lo habitual.

Cuando las puertas que daban al ventanal fueron abiertas, Tom salió y apoyó sus manos en el balcón, cerrando los ojos permitió que su respiración se normalizase. No sabía que había visto ni porque había visto esa imagen en el espejo, pero sabía que era malo. Podía sentir como su pecho se estrujaba al recordar la piel azul y los ojos rojos; cada célula de su cuerpo le decía a gritos que dejase a ese monstruo encerrado en el espejo, que no se le ocurriese siquiera intentar interpretar su aparición. Que los resultados serían catastróficos.

Una, dos, tres respiraciones profundas y pudo fingir que nada había ocurrido, que ese algo que le devolvía la mirada había sido barrido bajo la alfombra de su cerebro.

Al abrir los párpados se dejó llevar por la belleza del panorama. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver algo grandioso, algo mágico. Sus ojos se abrieron grande y un jadeo de asombro abandono sus labios al ver el majestuoso camino de arcoíris. Parecía que el camino tenía vida propia, casi podía escucharlo vibrar, cantando una canción que él podía escuchar, pero que no lograba comprender.

—¿Seguro que no estamos en Cuidad Esmeralda, Toto? —dijo Tom maravillado. Si el cielo tuviese un camino, Tom estaría seguro de que sería así de hermoso.

—Estamos en Asgard, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? —Thor caminó con preocupación hacia el balcón, posicionándose al lado de su hermano.

Tom no pudo enojarse con el rubio al poner su enorme mano sobre su frente para palpar su temperatura. Una sonrisa amable cruzó sus labios, era imposible enojarse con Thor al poner esa cara de preocupación, quedando como el héroe que seguramente era.

—Estoy bien, simplemente hacia una referencia al Mago de Oz —aclaró aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Ese es un mago midgardiano, supongo? —Thor se sorprendió de escuchar una risa descarada por parte de su hermano, claro que la sorpresa fue para bien ya que era como ver entre grietas al verdadero Loki.

Quizás lo único que su hermano necesitaba para recobrar su memoria era dejarse llevar. Loki siempre había sido bueno encontrando el camino correcto cuando todo se veía mal.

—El Mago de Oz es un libro, Thor-pe —Tom agregó con ironía.

—¿Acabas de llamarme Thorpe? —el asombro reinaba las facciones del mayor, sintiéndose más complacido que nunca de ser insultado.

Tom miró al rubio con ojos grandes, sintiendo como el calor invadía rápidamente su cara. ¿De dónde había nacido ese impulso?

—Lo lamento. No fue mi intensión ofenderte, no sé porque hice eso.

—Lo que sucedió es que estas volviendo a ser tú poco a poco —La sonrisa del dios del trueno era enorme y tan brillante que rivalizaría con el sol.

—Así que, ¿suelo insultarte un poco? —inquirió menos mortificado.

—¡Ja! —rio con fuerza Thor—. No solamente me insultas. Algunas veces me apuñalas y cada vez que te hago enojar me haces promesas de una muerte lenta y dolorosa —Un aire de añoranza había plagado el rostro de Thor al recordar las tantas disputas por cualquier insignificancia.

—Así que soy una mala persona —Ante esa conclusión de sí mismo, Tom pudo notar el cambio en el semblante de Thor.

—No eres mala persona —dijo Thor con determinación, pero sin embargo Tom pudo notar que algo no se estaba mencionando.

Tom pensó que si todos a su alrededor querían que él se adaptase al papel de Loki, tendría que enterarse de todo, incluyendo las cosas feas y desagradables de su vida.

—Pero —dejó la palabra en el aire para que su compañero de balcón pudiese terminar la oración.

—No hay peros, Loki —Thor levantó los hombros de forma desinteresada, dirigiendo su mirada a algún punto dentro de la habitación.

—Mientes —acusó Tom con algo parecido al enojo en su voz.

—No lo hago —comentó Thor sin aun devolverle la mirada a su hermano.

—Claro que lo haces. No sé cómo, pero lo sé —quizás se debía a que él era el dios de las mentiras, el padre del engaño; y nadie lo hacía mejor que él.

El que Thor no se hubiese indignado ni intentado justificarse con otra excusa le dio que pensar a Tom. Si, quizás él no era realmente una persona mala, pero algo malo, algo oscuro ha de ocultarse entre las capas pérdidas de su pasado, algo que Thor prefería evadir de forma poco sutil.

Sabiendo que simplemente toparía con pared ante ese tema, Tom decidió centrarse en algo que no representase tiempo perdido.

—Me gustaría ver eso de cerca ¿podemos ir? —dijo con cierta emoción infantil. Quizás con sus recuerdos en orden ver ese escenario le resultaría monótono, pero ese no era el caso.

Thor dejó de examinar la pared y giró la cabeza hacia donde apuntaba su hermano. Sin saberlo, Loki miraba el lugar donde se habían gritado, donde habían luchado, donde Loki se había deslizado entre las garras del vacío. No, Loki no se había resbalado, él se había soltado de Gungnir. El había querido morir.

Era el lugar donde Thor se había creído morir al ver como Loki desaparecía entre la negrura del vacío.

—Claro —Thor tragó con dificultad, poniendo una tiesa sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero primero necesitas vestirte.

Tom esperaba una camisa y un chándal, como mucho, pero en cambio recibió un ajustado pantalón de cuero que parecía humanamente imposible de poner y una túnica verde oscuro. Con dicha vestimenta se sentía listo para entrar en una fiesta de Halloween y su disfraz sería el de _Legolas_ , aunque le hacían falta las orejas puntiagudas.

—¿Acaso estás loco? Ni en un pelo te ves como un elfo, ellos son una raza extraña y oscura —fue la respuesta que le dio Thor cuando le comentó lo de su apariencia. Tal parecía que los elfos eran reales y no eran para nada como la fantasía los pintaba.

Después de todo, Tom tuvo que admitir que se veía bien, muy bien. Todo en el gritaba una elegancia principesca; y le gustaba.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, Thor le contaba que el puente arcoíris era conocido como el Bifrost, un puente que conectaba los nueve reinos. También le contó sobre Yggdrasil, las Valkirias ya extintas, los Æsir y otras razas. Cuando se tocó el tema de los nueve reinos, Thor estuvo muy animado de hablar de cada uno de esos reinos; atosigó con preguntas a su hermano acerca de todo lo que había visto en Midgard, pero cuando fue el turno de Jötunheim, Tom pudo notar la evidente evasiva al asunto.

Tom no pudo dejar de notar las miradas que los habitantes de ese reino le dirigían, era una mezcla de emociones entre odio, compasión, asombro y recelo. Más nadie lo miró con el amor y la alegría con la que se le mira a un príncipe perdido y encontrado; tal parecía que únicamente Frigga, Thor Y Odin (con un poco de culpa) eran los únicos de todo Asgard que se regocijaban por su retorno.

Tom caminaba al lado de Thor, mirando con asombro cada detalle del palacio y luego de sus alrededores. Con cada paso más cerca del puente arcoíris siente que algo cosquillea en sus huesos y que su sangre se calienta.

Terminó siendo una caminata larga, pero a Tom no le importó ya que estaba demasiado embelesado con el pequeño mar que quedaba debajo del puente, mientras que un poco más adelante dicho mar desaparecía dejando lo que parecía un abismo oscuro, esa imagen hace que se le erice la piel a Tom, pero rápidamente aparta el pensamiento de su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a un gran observatorio, Thor le explicó cómo era que funcionaban los viajes por el Bifrost. Le contó sobre Heimdall el guardián de los nueve reinos, quien se dice que todo lo ve. Para suerte de Tom, el guardián del Bifrost se encontraba atendiendo un llamado de la reina. Seria incómodo y molesto estar delante de alguien con el conocimiento de si se hurgaba la nariz o no, ese hombre tendría que tener unas cuantas cláusulas de lo que puede y no puede ver ¿no?

Tom pensó que las estrellas que veía a través de la minúscula ventana de su departamento eran hermosas, pero estando allí de pie, mirando lo que parecían galaxias arremolinándose sobre sus cabezas, siente que si estira lo suficiente los brazos podría tocarlas con las puntas de los dedos, podría ser una de ellas.

Asgard es tan hermosa que por un segundo siente que él no pertenece allí. Todo allí es dorado, fuerte, perfecto y muy en el fondo sabe que él no es nada de eso.

—No estoy seguro de querer recordar —dijo sacando a Thor de su ensoñación, quien a pesar de ver ese escenario durante sus largos años siempre le robaba el aliento.

—¿De qué hablas, hermano? —Thor giró su cabeza tan rápido que Tom temió que su cuello sufriese una fractura o algo parecido.

Tom suspiró con frustración. En lo poco que llevaba en ese mundo, estaba cansado de las miradas a escondidas que le dirigían los habitantes de allí. Todos en ese reino sabían algo que el desconocía. Tal parecía que su pasado no era de color rosa, ya que las miradas que le daban no eran precisamente de amor, y por muy entusiasmado que estuviese Thor con su regreso, él no podía estar en un lugar en el que no era querido y mucho menos si no sabía el motivo del desprecio.

—Mira, no sé qué tan intuitivo era antes, Thor. Estoy desmemoriado, pero no soy estúpido —comentó sintiendo como su temperamento se elevaba.

—Sé que no lo eres, eres el más listo de todo el reino —Thor infló su pecho con todo el orgullo que pudo acumular en esas palabras.

—La cosa es, puedo ver como los demás me miran, puedo ver cómo me miras, como te callas ciertas cosas. Quieres que vuelva a ser tu hermano, pero para eso tengo que tener toda la imagen completa —dijo Tom, apretando los puños ante su frustración. Tal parece que él era la manzana podrida de toda buena familia.

Thor guardó silencio, pensando en lo ciertas que eran las palabras de su hermano. En ese momento el Loki que tenía frente a él estaba libre de dolor, rencores y tristezas, y si la verdad volvía a su saco todo eso lo atacaría como serpientes enrollándose en su cuello. Dicha verdad contaminaría su ahora puro corazón.

—Me temo que no serán buenos recuerdos, hermano —Si eso era lo que realmente Loki quería, entonces él le haría saber la verdad. Le contaría sobre un padre que había errado con su segundo hijo, que sin importar su verdadera procedencia era querido por su familia. Thor le contaría de su ineptitud como hermano mayor y de lo ciego que había estado al ponerse sobre él, siendo siempre el hijo dorado de Asgard y opacando con burlas y presunción al mejor hechicero del reino.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —comentó Tom, caminando de un lado al otro en el observatorio—. Mi terapeuta dijo que si no encontraba mi verdadero yo, tenía que estar en paz con mi actual yo, o sea con Tom —miró a Thor para saber si este lo seguía en su explicación. Thor asintió con la cabeza, entonces Tom continuó—. Creo que ahora es al revés. Estoy en paz siendo Tom y no es tan mala mi vida como un mortal más, sabes. Pero resulta que ahora soy Loki, un tipo que recibe peores miradas que un maldito convicto y que odia su vida.

—¿Cómo sabes que odias… que Loki odia su vida? —Thor se corrigió a último momento sabiendo lo confundido que estaba su hermano en ese momento como para forzarle su imagen pasada.

—Porque lo siento. Desde el primer momento que desperté en este lugar he tenido el impulso de correr y no detenerme hasta verme lejos de aquí, lejos de todos —podía sentir como su cabeza palpitaba y sus oídos se llenaban de un extraño zumbido.

—Loki…

Thor estaba diciendo algo, sabía que quizás debería de poner atención, o ya sea parecer interesado, pero no podía concentrarse en su voz, algo más llamaba su atención. Sin prestarle atención a su recién descubierto hermano mayor, caminó hacia el borde del puente como una polilla guiada hacia la luz.

El abismo bajo sus pies estaba cantando una canción, y Tom sentía que su deber era prestarle atención, ser parte de su hermoso canto. Él dio unos cuantos pasos más hacía el borde del puente y fue allí que pudo tener una mejor visión del abismo, enormes agujeros arremolinándose al compás del canto del universo.

Un paso más y hubiese caído a la negrura, pero antes de poder darlo sintió como era tirado del brazo y envuelto en unos fuertes brazos.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Pudiste haber caído —Thor gritaba con el corazón hecho un jirón del temor de perder de manera definitiva a su hermano menor.

—¿La escuchas? —Tom le preguntó a Thor, ignorando su desesperación.

—¿Escuchar qué? ¿Hermano?

A Tom le hubiese gustado responderle a Thor, pero conforme la canción se hacía más fuerte en sus oídos, el dolor de su corazón se propagaba por su cuerpo como una infección, hasta llegar a su cabeza y verse asaltado por imágenes que muy pronto empezarían a tener sentido para él.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta y sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban. Una batalla en ese puente había ocurrido tiempo atrás, y él había caído por el borde a causa de una explosión. Otro recuerdo de él pendiendo de una lanza vino a su cabeza como un relámpago, en ese entonces también había escuchado la canción del abismo, haciéndole promesas de erradicar todo su sufrimiento, por eso se había dejado ir, para ya no sufrir más.

—¿Hermano, qué te sucede? Vamos háblame —Thor sostenía el cuerpo debilitado de su hermano—. Voy a llevarte a los curanderos.

—No —dijo con un jadeo al final de la palabra. La avalancha de recuerdos lo había dejado agotado, casi mutilado.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Thor atosigó con preguntas a su hermano.

Loki meditó en si seguir con su farsa o revelar su recién recobrada memoria. Fuese lo primero o fuese lo segundo, ya lo decidiría cuando despertase por tercera vez en ese largo día. Justo antes de sucumbir ante la inconciencia Loki dejó de escuchar el canto del universo, como si el abismo hubiese decidido que ya no era digno para él.

****

Lo curioso de cuando no recordaba nada era que deseaba desesperadamente recordar, y ahora que su memoria había vuelto en todo su esplendor, lo único que deseaba era olvidar. ¿Qué tan jodido tenía que estar para querer algo así?

Se encontraba en su habitación y Thor se encontraba a su alrededor. Era como estar viviendo una repetición, solamente que esta vez sí recordaba quien era. La habitación ya no se veía tan interesante y encantadora, la cuidad dorada ya no brillaba ante sus ojos de la misma manera que hace unas horas.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Thor toqueteaba algunas cosas en su mesa de trabajo, tomaba un frasco con líquido de color rosa. Seguramente se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado porque dejó el frasco donde lo había encontrado y se giró para darle una amplia sonrisa a su hermano.

—¿Hermano, cómo te sientes? —antes de que las palabras saliesen de su boca, Thor ya estaba sentado en borde de la cama de Loki, poniendo su mano sobre la frente pálida.

—Me enferma tu falsa preocupación —comentó Loki con desinterés, evitando mirar la sonrisa dorada del sol de Asgard.

—¿Por qué dices eso, hermano? —Thor se echó para atrás como si hubiese recibido un golpe físico—. Realmente me preocupo por ti.

—¿Desde cuándo Thor hijo de Odin se preocupa por salvar monstruos en vez de matarlos? —dijo con voz plana.

—¿Loki? ¿Eres tú?

—¿Quien más voy a ser, idiota? Si lo que quieres preguntar es si recuerdo todo, la respuesta es si —Loki suspiró con cansancio mientras empujaba a su hermano para poder salir de la cama, estando allí se sentía como un enfermo y bueno para nada.

—Hermano, esto es maravilloso —Thor gritó emocionado, luego recordó lo que Loki había dicho segundos antes—. Tú no eres un monstruo. Además, eres mi hermano sin importar que vengamos de diferentes madres.

Loki bufó ante el siempre optimismo de Thor,

—Tus palabras me inspiran, Thor —dijo Loki con sarcasmo—, Pero no sé si olvidaste de dónde vengo y quien es mi verdadero padre.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Loki! Vienes recobrando la memoria y ya estás buscando formas de discutir conmigo —Thor caminó con calma hacia donde se encontraba Loki, cerca del barcón—. A mí no me importan esas cosas, eres mi hermano menor y punto.

Loki estaba por protestar, buscar más pelea con Thor, gritar y aventar cosas. Solamente que la carga emocional que había bloqueado por esos nueve meses volvió de golpe a su vida y se sintió incapaz de levantar un argumento.

—¿Por qué me buscaste? —preguntó con voz átona.

—Eres mi hermano —dijo Thor con demasiada emoción, casi como si quisiera desacreditar a quien dijese lo contrario.

Loki bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermano era tan malditamente predecible que daba risa.

—Acaso te programaron para responder únicamente con esa frase —Loki volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y luego suspiró un poco más tranquilo—. Me refiero a que pasaron nueve meses desde mi caída, ¿por qué seguirme buscando a pesar de que la lógica te decía que estaba muerto?

Y así pensó que sería, caer al vacío auguraba la muerte de cualquier, dios o no dios. Tal parecía que Loki el dios del engaño había muerto, y en su lugar había nacido Tom, un borrador en blanco listo para rellenar al gusto que diese. O eso fue hasta que llegó Thor y tiró el castillo de naipes con su gran corazón y su papel de gran héroe.

Un sonoro suspiro melancólico sacó a Loki de su ensoñación de lo que pudo haber sido su vida de haber continuado con su personificación de Tom.

—Caíste, mas no vi tu cuerpo. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que te hubieses salvado, quizás crearías un portar mágico o… —Thor fue detenido de sus posibles hipótesis soñadoras.

—No, no lo sabias. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía cuándo me solté —dijo Loki sin sentimiento alguno en su voz, casi como si quisiese decirle a Thor y quizás a si mismo que lo sucedido aquella noche en el puente le daba igual, pero la realidad estaba tan cerca de ser cruel y desgarradora.

—Loki, tu no… —nuevamente fue interrumpido por el azabache. Había olvidado lo rápido que era Loki con las palabras.

—Sabias que el universo vibra acorde con cada mundo de Yggdrasil, únicamente si tienes magia puedes escuchar su vibración, su canción. El abismo también tiene un canto, es un llamado a dejar de luchar, a dejarte caer en su eterna negrura y no sufrir más —Loki mantenía su mirada por encima del hombro del rubio, saboreando las tonadas que le estaba susurrando el vacío.

—Hermano, detente. ¿Tú realmente no querías…? —Thor no quería formular esa duda en voz alta, ya que, no sabía cómo reaccionar a la respuesta que le fuese dada.

—Me solté, Thor, yo me dejé llevar por su canción, ya no quise sufrir más —centró su mirada en los ojos azules y cristalinos del dios del trueno—. Y vaya lo cómico que es el destino —rio sin humor—. Terminé en el mismo lugar en el que decidí terminarlo todo.

—¡Detente! —gritó Thor, podía sentir como su garganta se cerraba—. Ya no digas más, hermano, pero ahora que estas aquí...

—No me puedo quedar —Muchas veces Loki era cruel con su hermano y la mayoría de esas veces lo disfrutaba, pero en esa ocasión no. Ver el rostro de Thor, justo como lo había visto después de soltarse de Gungnir, era igual de devastador que en sus sueños.

—¿De qué hablas, hermano? Te perdimos por casi un año, te lloramos y sufrimos tu ausencia día y noche, no te puedes marchar como si no estuvieses rompiendo nuestros corazones —Thor se mantenía prudencialmente cerca de Loki, no es que pensase que su hermano escaparía para saltar al vacío, pero las sombras del pasado lo ponían nervioso.

—Hasta hace unas horas no recordaba quien era ni por lo que había pasado, y de pronto recuerdo todo y es como si no hubiese trascurrido tiempo alguno, es como si acabase de caer para aparecer aquí de nuevo —Loki dio un paso más lejos de la ventana, y uno más cerca de su hermano—. Todavía estoy sufriendo, quiero ver a Jötunheim destruido, quiero que Odin sufra, y quiero verte muerto, ver como la siempre dorada Asgard brilla sin su sol.

—Loki —pronunció herido, no por la mención de su muerte sino por el odio que parecía crecer minuto a minuto en el interior de Loki.

—De acuerdo no te quiero muerto, solamente quiero verte sufriendo —agregó el azabache con una sonrisa sin humor.

—Sufrí mucho por ti y si te vas nuevamente sufriré más. Quédate, yo te ayudare —Thor se acercó un paso más y quedo de frente a su hermano, deseaba tocar su piel y curar todo con su tacto, sanar con su amor cada dolor y rencor del menor.

—¿Sabes qué aprendí en Midgard? —ante la negativa silenciosa del rubio continuó—. Se necesita más que una terapia de palabras para volver a sentirse bien, y que el tiempo es una necesidad para sanar heridas.

—Loki, no puedo dejarte ir —Thor sentía como Loki se le escapaba lentamente de su alcance, después de todo lo que había sufrido tras su caída no quería perderlo.

—Al pedirme que me quede me estarías condenando nuevamente a ser tu sombra. Necesito saber quién soy y eso solamente podrá ser lejos de Asgard, lejos de ti.

—Eres Loki, mi hermano —comentó Thor mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla al entender que nada del mundo haría que Loki se quedase por las buenas.

—No, ese es quien creí ser durante siglos —Loki acercó su mano y limpió con las puntas de los dedos la solitaria lágrima—. Si de verdad me amas como dices me dejaras marchar y quizás algún día cuando ya no sienta tanto odio y dolor en mi pecho las Norns nos muestren un camino juntos.

—Pues para mi sigues y seguirás siendo mi hermano sin importar lo pase —Thor se aclaró la garganta y luego agregó:— Yo te amo, hermano. Que nunca se diga lo contrario.

Loki se sorprendió un poco, ya que, esas habían sido las mismas palabras que él le había dicho a Thor antes de la coronación fallida, quizás todo había sido un plan suyo para que esa noche Thor no fuese rey, y no porque quisiese el trono sino porque sabía que su hermano aún no estaba preparado para un cargo así, pero sin lugar a dudas no había habido mentira en sus palabras.

—Entonces déjame ir —musitó Loki.

—No puedo, Loki. Además, padre y madre te quieren aquí y no permitirán que te marches —comentó a modo de conflicto, pero en el fondo estaba más que feliz de encontrar pegas a la partida de su hermano.

—¿Estás consciente que me condenas a una vida de sufrimiento? —a Loki nunca le había agradado exhibir su sufrimiento como en ese momento, pero necesitaba hacer entrar en razón al rubio, o si no le tendría pisándole los talones en una misión de rescate por el resto de su miserable vida. 

—Lo último que quiero es que sufras, hermano. Y según tú ¿cómo planeas abandonar Asgard?

—Conozco portales que son indetectables hasta para el ojo del guardián —no sería la primera vez que me aventurase sin ser detectado.

—Pero si haces eso sabrán que recobraste la memoria y te buscaran para devolver al segundo príncipe a Asgard.

Loki estuvo tentado a preguntarle a Thor que quienes buscarían devolver a Asgard su segundo príncipe, porque como él había visto desde su perspectiva de Tom, la felicidad se había evaporado de los habitantes de Asgard al ver su retorno.

—Bueno, ya tendremos que improvisar —Loki sonrió de lado—, O puedes dejarme ir.

Sin aviso alguno Thor tomó a Loki entre sus brazos y lo apretó con un fuerte pero cariñoso abrazo. Un beso fue depositado en la cabellera negra, al igual que una lágrima.

—Te amo, hermano y te tengo que dejar ir, pero por favor no te olvides de mí, vuelve cuando te sientas curado, cuando ya no me odies —agregó el dios del trueno con el corazón dividido ante tan grande sacrificio que era dejar ir a su persona más querida en todos los nueve reinos.

—Nunca te odié, Thor, y nunca lo haré —musitó tan bajito que si el rubio no le hubiese tenido a centímetros jamás le hubiese escuchado.

Aprovechando esa brecha de debilidad se aferró al fuerte abrazo del rubio. Nunca lo admitiría, pero él amaba tanto a su torpe hermano tanto como odió estar a su sombra todos esos años. Muchas noches en la agonía de su soledad deseó que las cosas fuesen tan distintas que nunca tuviese que haber un héroe y un enemigo para Asgard.

—Lo lamentó, hermano —dijo Thor con verdadero sentimiento.

—Por qué lo lamen… —Un dolor agudo cayó sobre la base de su nuca, apangando el dorado Asgard, silenciando la melodía del universo.

—Realmente lo lamento —musitó Thor para sí mismo, mientras levantaba a su inconsciente hermano y lo depositaba en la cama.

****

Al abrir los párpados con algo de dificultad y ver una intensa luz, lo primero que vino a su cabeza adolorida fue que él el dios del engaño había sido timado por nada más y menos que el torpe de Thor.

Por unos cuantos segundos se creyó en Asgard, despertando en una de las salas de los curanderos, o peor, en una celda para evitar su huida. Pero tan rápido como llegó ese pensamiento, se esfumó al darse cuenta que la luz que veía era la simple y molesta bombilla que tenían todos los hospitales en Midgard.

_Un hospital, otra vez,_ pensó con fastidio, no que estuviese molesto de no estar en Asgard sino que ya le se estaba haciendo una costumbre molesta el despertar adolorido en hospitales. La única diferencia a las veces anteriores era que ya conocía quien era y no sabía si sentirse mejor o peor con esa información.

Mucho antes de que Loki pudiese pensar cuál era su siguiente movimiento, una enfermera entró en la habitación.

Conmoción cerebral había sido el diagnóstico dado. Al parecer el idiota del rubio casi logra ponerle amnésico por segunda vez.

Para cuando la noche se apoderó de la pequeña Midgard, Loki ya había sido dado de alta y se encontraba en su pequeño departamento, que antes de saberse un dios, un príncipe, un extraordinario mago, ahora le resultaba y patético microscópico ese sitio, un lugar ni siquiera digno para un prisionero.

Por el momento se quedaría en ese basurero, trabajaría en la biblioteca y se olvidaría de Loki por un tiempo y viviría en la piel de Tom hasta que se sintiese cómodo siendo el mismo. Claro que había cierta molestia sin futuro arreglo en ser un Jotün.

Cansado y adolorido se dispuso a desvestirse para dormir, solamente que se vio interrumpido cuando al quitarse la chaqueta una hoja de papel cayó al suelo llamando su atención. Rápidamente descubrió de quien era por la desordenada escritura.

_Querido hermano, espero que me disculpes por haberte golpeado en la cabeza (por eso me disculpe antes), pero bueno, necesitaba hacer creíble la escena de tu desmayo (no que no crea en tu actuación), tenía que ser genuino y que mejor manera que hacerlo real._

Loki dejó de leer un momento para permitirse frotarse el puente de la nariz ante lo frustrante que resultaba leer a Thor, era más molesto que escucharle parlotear. Ya acostado en su cama decidió proceder con la carta, quizás algún día su hermano llegaría a algo concreto.

_Le dije a madre y padre que te habías desmayado ante la falta de conocimiento de alguien que no recordabas ser, y les asegure que sería lo mejor para ti si seguías tu vida en Midgard (por mientras recobrabas la memoria, claro), les aseguré que yo te estaría vigilando (cosa que no haré porque no quiero que me apuñales) y que por ese motivo no necesitabas estar bajo el ojo del guardián (así podrás usar tu magia sin temor y ocultarte de su ojo)._

_Dejarte ir ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho, pero me reconforto con saber que con eso eres feliz. Lamento haberte empequeñecido, quizás en mi afán de ser un gran guerrero me convertí en un pésimo hermano._

_Esperaré con ansias tu regreso._

_Te quiere tu grandioso hermano._

Quizás, después de todo Thor no era tan malo con las palabras, ni como hermano mayor. Ahora podía ver cuanto había madurado el rubio, y tal parecía que eso era para lo que servía Midgard, para tomar a dioses altaneros y demostrarles que hasta los más grandes tocaban fondo.

Quizás las estrellas no brillasen con la misma intensa que en la dorada Asgard, pero por lo menos allí en Midgard podría empezar de cero sin que se le señalase con el dedo y se le hiciera a un lado por no ser el dios amado de todos.

Acostado en su cama, cobijado y con la mirada puesta en la pequeña ventana que mostraba una radiante luna, pensó que recordar quien es era doloroso, pero era más doloroso tener cada noche la imagen de un rubio desconocido.

Quizás después de todo recordar no era tan malo.

Antes de dormir pudo escuchar al universo susurrando una tonada para él. Esta vez no le incitaba a saltar al vacío sino a aferrase y a sanar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
